Love Like Wolves
by oXo- Fate -oXo
Summary: SEX. Now that I have your attention..Maddy's parents are going out for the weekend, saying that they trust their cub on a full moon night alone. But would you really trust a Wolfblood to be alone, or will Maddy strike up some fun of her own when she invites Rhydian over. What could the two of them possibly do on a full moon night, alone in Maddy's house? NightFury991-Author Fate-Co


Love like Wolves:

Maddy was running through the forests that surrounded the school of Stoneybridge; school had just finished and the reason why Maddy was running at such a high speed that would be tough for nearly all humans, was that it was a full moon day; she could feel the inner wolf trying to claw at the surface, trying to get out, the yearning to feel the dirt between her paws and the gentle wind going through her fur. But at this moment in time, Maddy's mind was focusing on something more important than her wolfing out in the middle of the forest.

'Rhydian…' Maddy thought to herself, slowing her running down to a slight jog before slowing it down even further to a slow walk; her hand resting on the pack that hung at her side, sighing to herself. She had tried; Lord knows that she had tried to tell Rhydian how she felt about him, but whenever she would get a moment alone with Rhydian and she tried to explain her feelings to him, they were always interrupted by random events. Like one time, they were in the Dark Room looking for one of the cameras that had gone missing, and Shannon had suggested they check the parts of the Dark Room that a camera could go missing in.

She had his attention at that moment, saying that she needed to tell him something; but just when she was about to tell him, of all people, Tom burst into the Dark Room, saying that he had found the camera in one of his and Shannon's previous lessons.

Maddy sighed unhappily to herself, picking up a stick that was on the forest floor in front of her and swinging it around in front of her casually, thinking of another way she could tell him how she truly felt about him. Perhaps she could get him to come over and she'd tell him then…?

'No way; Mam and Da will never leave me and him together; they probably wouldn't even leave the house if I told 'em Rhydian was coming other…' thought Maddy to herself, wrapping her other arm around herself as she continued on towards her house. When she arrived at the isolated house that was hers and her parents, she noticed something was odd; the scent of her parents wasn't as strong as it usually was, and her sharp eyes could see a small sticky note on the front of the door.

Maddy, a slight tilt to her head in curiosity, walked over to the front door and took the note off of the door, reading it aloud to herself as she walked into the quiet and empty house.

'To Maddy,

Me and your Da have gone to see another Wolfblood friend in Devon, and we should be back by at least the next morning; we're trusting you to spend your first full moon as a fully fledge Wolfblood in the den. We're trusting you, Madeline.

Mum.'

As her eyes ran over the note a couple more times, her eyes brightened and her mouth curled up into a happy grin; that was exactly the opportunity she was waiting for to tell Rhydian how she truly felt about him, without the fear of anyone overhearing what they were talking about! Or even what they would do, if it got to that…

Maddy felt a shiver of raw feelings run down her spine and centring between her thighs; she ignored it as best she could for the time being and quickly scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket. She selected Rhydian on her numbers and held the phone to her ear, biting her bottom lip nervously, hoping that she got an answer.

'Hello?' came the male voice of the tall, spiky blonde haired boy that Maddy had her deep feelings for over the phone. "Hey Rhydian," said Maddy, trying to keep her voice level as she talked to Rhydian. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come on other to me house? I've, uh…going something really important to tell you…" she added, biting her lip again, hoping that that was the a legitimate enough question for him to come over.

"Sure Mads; I'll be over there as soon as I can," said Rhydian, before saying goodbye for now and hanging up on his end of the phone; Maddy hanging up on her phone a few seconds later. Maddy then walked upstairs, putting her satchel next to her bed and taking her jacket off, hanging in on her door hook, before heading downstairs; she'd get changed into causal clothes later.

Maddy sat down on the sofa in the main room, tapping her foot anxiously against the floor as she waited for Rhydian to knock on the door. As she waited for the male teenaged Wolfblood to turn up at her door, she imagined what things would lead to if it turned out Rhydian did share the same feelings as she did for him; she felt another shiver run down her spine. The shiver of raw emotions was similar to the one she felt earlier, but this one was a bit more intense and a bit more focused on her core. She whimpered lightly at the feeling, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as well as the veins on the back of her hands started to darken out of sheer excitement.

When she heard a sudden knock at the front door, Maddy flinched slightly; but after taking a quick sniff of the air, she smelt the familiar earthy scent of Rhydian just beyond the door. She smiled softly, putting one of her hands into her trouser pockets to hide the black veins from Rhydian at this moment. She made her way over to the door, taking the distance to try and calm herself down.

She opened the door and beamed widely at the sight of the tall, spiky blonde haired teenage boy that was the male Wolfblood, Rhydian Morris. The Wolfblood standing on the outside of the house smiled his signature smile at Maddy; the same smile that the she-wolf could always see in her dreams as she slept, and was one of the things that started these feelings for Rhydian in the first place. "Hey Ma-" said Rhydian, but he couldn't finish his greeting as Maddy had grabbed the sleeve of his jacket he wore over his school uniform and dragged him into her house, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, hey, Mads; what was that for?" asked Rhydian, rubbing his arm where Maddy had grabbed with surprisingly strong grip. Maddy winced slightly and said, "Sorry, Rhydian; but me parents are out for the full moon, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me. I mean…if you want to that is…." Maddy turned her head around and bit her lip nervously, hoping that Rhydian would say he would stay with her for the night; if not, at least long enough for her to explain her feelings for him and hope he had the same feelings for her. She fiddled with her shirt sleeves as she said, "Um…Rhydian?"

"Yeah Mads?" he asked, in such a voice that Maddy loved that caused the she-Wolfblood to shiver ever so slightly, barely able to hide it from Rhydian. The veins on the back of her hands started to darken and stand out more against her skin as the shiver of excitement went down her arms and down her spine, heading towards her core…

Maddy shook her head and looked up at Rhydian, a soft and slightly nervous smile playing over her soft lips as she said, "U-Uh, Rhydian…I-I-I've got a something to tell you; something I've been keepin' from you and the others for a long, long time…." Rhydian looked down at Maddy slightly, having always thought that the height difference between the two of them funny, but this time, he could feel the nervousness radiating off of her and then he saw her darken veins on the back of her hands. "What's wrong Mads?" he asked, gently taking her left hand and held it in his own, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Maddy looked down at her hand in Rhydian's hand, feeling another shiver of pleasure run down her spine and pool at her core, feeling a little bit of moisture starting to form between her thighs…

Maddy whined slightly at this, being careful to be quiet as she looked at Rhydian, his sweet and cute face causing the final straw; she blurted out, "I like you; more than just a friend. I love you, Rhydian Morris. I just…hope that you feel the same sort of feelings towards me…" Maddy lightly squeezed his hand with both of hers, a look of nervousness playing across her face and her eyes.

Rhydian's eyes widened at this and took a step back, his hand slipping out of Maddy's hands as he took the step back. Maddy looked up at Rhydian, a light whine coming from her as she fiddled with her sleeves in nervousness; desperately waiting for Rhydian to respond to her confession. But Rhydian did something that both thrilled and shocked Maddy; Rhydian shot forward, quickly picking Maddy up in his arms, causing a light squeak of surprise from Maddy, before she was silenced by Rhydian pressing his lips against hers, kissing her square on the lips.

Maddy, overwhelmed with relief and happiness, let out a low and gentle moan escape her lips as she kissed him back, gently gripping the collar of his school shirt as she deepened the kiss slowly with a soft and almost howl-like moan. Rhydian moaned softly into the kiss, slowly moving them over to the sofa; gently placing Maddy's back on the sofa with his hands on the cushion either side of the she-Wolfblood, moving his head to the side in sync with Maddy's to allow the kiss to deepen. As the kiss deepen, Rhydian allowed one of his hands to wander down Maddy's side before working into a small gap at the hem of her shirt; working his hand under her shirt, against her smooth stomach.

Maddy moaned lowly against his lips, the moan muffled through the kiss at the feeling of Rhydian's slightly rough hand brushing against her smooth, soft stomach. Her hands run over his chest and shoulders, lifting his collar up so she could lightly wrestle with his dark green tie to get it off from around his neck. Once she had loosened it a bit, she pulled it open enough to pull it over Rhydian's head, tossing it over the sofa and God knows where. She wrapped her arms around Rhydian's neck, pulling his head closer to her as she kissed his deeper, moaning lightly as she gently bit on Rhydian's lower lip.

Rhydian smiled lightly into the kiss at Maddy nipping at his lower lip, and slowly opened his mouth as he quickly darted his tongue out of his mouth, fighting for domination in the kiss with Maddy's tongue. His hands went to work on unbuttoning her shirt as their tongues fought for domination, their back hands getting covered in blackening veins; sourcing from the emotions that they are feeling, pumping through their hearts at this very moment. While Rhydian's hands went to work on getting her shirt off, Maddy's hands flew down from his hair and neck to furiously trying to get his shirt off of him; wanting to see more of Rhydian than just the face.

The male Wolfblood finally managed to unbutton the last button on Maddy's shirt and slid it off of her, Maddy helping him get it off; she tossed it over the side of the sofa, blushing lightly when she saw Rhydian looking softly at her small, petite breasts, hidden away by her simple, plain black bra. "I know they're not…well, big 'r anything…" said Maddy with a heavy blush covering her cheeks, moving down to her neck and upper chest. She slowly pulled her arms back from around Rhydian's neck and wrapped them around herself, her chest getting covered by her forearms. She looked away from Rhydian's cute face, feeling like she had just embarrassed herself.

But when she felt the gentle touch of Rhydian's hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him to see he was wearing a reassuring smile. "It's OK, Mads; they're perfect…" whispered Rhydian, gently leaning forward and pressing a soft, almost feather-like kiss against her forehead. He then shrugged off his shirt after Maddy's hands had undone the last of the buttons; throwing it down the one side of Maddy's sofa. Maddy, though blushing heavier at this, couldn't help but let her eyes wonder over Rhydian's chest and abdomen; her sharp eyes finding the subtle muscles that were usually hidden away by his clothes.

Maddy smiled her sweet smile before slowly moving her hands away from covering her chest and she kissed Rhydian square on the lips, slowly opening her mouth and rubbing it against Rhydian's lower lip, asking for entrance. Rhydian smiled against the kiss and opened his mouth to allow her tongue in. While the kiss continued, Maddy's hands slowly trailed her hands up and down Rhydian's chest; she was quite surprised to find the subtle muscles hidden away by the skin and clothes he usually wore, and this just turned her on even more.

Rhydian moaned lowly at the hands trailing at his chest and abdomen, before he broke the kiss he had with Maddy suddenly; the female not expecting it and as a result, still had her tongue sticking out from the tongue fight she had with Rhydian. Rhydian smiled cheekily when Maddy noticed he had separated from the kiss and blushed lightly, smiling sweetly at the taller male that hovered over her. Rhydian winked cheekily at her and lowered his head again, gently kissing against the side of her smooth neck.

Maddy gasped out at the gentle kisses to the neck, and moaned lowly in pleasure at the feeling of the male gently nipping at her skin, hard enough to leave the smallest of marks and nothing more. Maddy closed her eyes once more and ran her fingers down Rhydian's exposed back, lightly digging her nails into the skin of his back; leaving eight thin, light claw marks running down his back. This sent a few shivers of pleasure down Rhydian's back, and it caused his hands to run down her stomach lightly and begin fiddling with Maddy's trousers; wanting to see more of her. Maddy giggled lightly at this; partly out of slight nervousness of what they were doing, and partly out of how eager Rhydian seemed to be to get her trousers off. Her hands eased up on his back, lightly tracing the small marks she had left on his back from her nails, before trailing back to her trousers to unbutton her trousers and unzip them.

While Maddy tried to get off her trousers, Rhydian turned his hands to his own trousers; all the while trying not to leave the comforting closeness of Maddy's warm skin, with Maddy trying to unbutton her trousers without leaving the smooth touch of Rhydian's skin. The two press their lips together tightly, kissing each other passionately as they tried to take off their trousers to press more of their skin together. But they were having trouble keeping together while they tried to get their trousers off. They both looked at each other awkwardly, before both chuckling lightly and Rhydian got off of Maddy; they both quickly got off their trousers before looking at each other lovingly and with smiles; Maddy standing in a pair of plain black bra and panties combo, and Rhydian standing in a boxers that seemed to be a little too tight at this point….

Maddy's eyes lowered down Rhydian's boxers, noticing the bulge visible through the fabric that caused her to blush and cross her legs slightly while she was standing up; the heat that pooled at her core leak a bit, feeling a bit of her southern lips juices leak against her panties; she was highly aroused at this point. Maddy smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Rhydian's neck, while the male's arms went around Maddy's slim and tender waist; pulling each other closing to the other. Rhydian and Maddy's lips met and the kissed tenderly, slowly backing up so that Maddy had turned them around so that Rhydian's back was facing the sofa and pushed him to sit down on the sofa. She smiled almost seductively as she climbed onto the sofa as well, straddling Rhydian's hips; thanking God that her parents were going to be back until the next morning, giving the two of them plenty of time…

Their lips connected once more and Rhydian's hands slowly rested on her bare thighs, before slowly moving up her sides and resting on her back; right on her bra strap. His hands began to gently fiddle with the bra strap, his eyes never leaving hers. Maddy shivered slightly at the feeling of his fingertips bumping against her skin while he tried to get her bra off; her own fingers slowly began to draw circles over Rhydian's front, starting off at his chest before slowly moving down to his abdomen, playing with the waistband of his boxers.

The two Wolfbloods kissed passionately, their tongues wrestling in the small gap that was between their open mouths as Rhydian finally found the hook of Maddy's bra and slowly slipped it open; Maddy felt the slight tension of her bra release and the straps that went over her shoulders loosen up. She felt Rhydian's hands reached over her shoulders and assisted him in taking off the piece of clothing.

Maddy lifted her arms up and discarded the bra, blushing slightly and biting her bottom lip as she felt Rhydian's gaze focus on her petite breasts. Maddy gently cupped Rhydian's cheek with her hand, rubbing her thumb over the skin as Rhydian did the same, resting his other hand on Maddy's waist. The two tenderly kissed one another for a short while, relishing in the smooth skin and the warmth of the other; this was a moment of true bliss between the two teenaged Wolfbloods; but they both knew that this was only getting started.

Rhydian's tongue darted out of his mouth and slipped against Maddy's lower lips, gaining access to Maddy's mouth when Maddy moaned at the feeling of his tongue against her lip. While the two tongues fought to try and get dominance over the other, Rhydian ran his hand over her smooth stomach and brushed against the waist band of her panties; he could feel the wetness that had covered the undergarments from Maddy's arousal, and slowly hooked his index fingers around the sides of the panties, hooking around the hip straps.

Maddy moaned lowly and softly into Rhydian's mouth, finally letting Rhydian's tongue dominate hers in her mouth when she felt his fingers brush against her hips, where her undergarments covered them. Maddy felt a shiver of complete and utter pleasure run up and down her spine as Rhydian slowly hooked his other finger around the other side of her undergarments. Maddy whimpered softly into Rhydian's mouth as the male-Wolfblood pulled her panties down from their place on her hips down her thighs; and Maddy could feel something harden against her thigh that was near where Maddy wanted the most.

Her small and dainty hands moving from resting against his chest to his lower stomach, Maddy lightly toyed with the waistband of his boxers; smiling lightly into the kiss at how he squirmed slightly as her hands were so close to the area of her desire. Maddy smirked into the kiss, despite Rhydian's tongue domination hers, since she knew that she was standing to have the advantage now. She teasingly began shifting Rhydian's boxers down at a painfully slow rate, causing Rhydian to whimper lightly in pleasure and pant into Maddy's mouth and the kiss.

Soon, they were both in nothing but their birthday suits, their skins pressed against each other's as they tenderly kissed one another. Blissfully unaware that the sun was starting to dip below the horizon, and their veins were standing out and getting darker by the second….But the teenage Wolfbloods were blissfully unaware of this as they lay with each other's warmth on the sofa, their lips twisting in sync with the others lips. Maddy's hand moved up to cup Rhydian's cheek, but she felt her inner wolf finally starting to break out; she took note of her darkened veins, nearly a midnight black in colour.

Maddy pulled back from the kiss, causing Rhydian to become confused as he saw the veins on his own hands. They both looked at each other, before Maddy, her eyes transformed to a golden glow, gently ran her fingers through Rhydian's dirty-blonde hair while she still had fingers, and seductively whispered, "We'd better take 'is to the den."

Rhydian nodded softly, and Maddy could feel something gently prodding against her stomach; a small, loving smile as she and her to-be-mate (the mere thought of what they were going to do was sending shivers down Maddy's spine) headed into the family den.

They started to transform the moment they got into the den and Rhydian locked the door out of force of habit…


End file.
